


Candy from a stranger

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Card Games, Izaya lose a card game but won a life game ;), Kinda truth or dare, M/M, Some Humor, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: “Kiss the first guy that comes around the corner!” Erika said. Izaya expected anything, but not this, not interaction with poor passers-by, who aren’t used to the extraordinary sense of humor of their company. Orihara already began to regret that he began to play cards with them.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! That's my first work in English here. Usually I write in Russian, but I decided to translate my fic in English, because in Russian fandom, unfortunatelly, there's almost no feedback anymore, but as I can see, English fandom is still alive! So I want to share with you some of my works. I'm sorry if I had any mistakes in translate, that's not my first language, but I tried my best.
> 
> Please tell me if I had any language mistakes and tell me your opinion about my fic. Hope you'll enjoy! Have a good reading.
> 
> The song is "Candy from a stranger" by Britney Spears.

_What's in front of me?  
I just can't believe   
Oh, you're tempting me   
  
Oh-oh, 'cause you're so sweet   
  
It's been too long   
Oh, it feels so wrong   
Danger, danger, candy from a stranger_

“And now Izaya!” Erica victoriously clapped her hands, slyly grinning and with sparkles in her eyes looking at the young man in front of her. The man doomedly rolled his eyes and bowed his head, preparing to carry a heavy burden.

Four students sat on the main square of the city X, under the arch of the oldest imperial palace, enjoying the long-awaited weekend. To brighten up the meeting, the guys decided to play cards for a wish. Everyone now and then was losing, forced to fullfill the wishes of the winner. Izaya, who had been enjoying the sight of the suffering of his friends before this, now was forced to be a victim himself, and whose – Karisawa! Her wish, he knew, will be the most perverted. Walker and Kadota, looking at the guy with sympathy, patted him on the shoulder.

Someone was photographed, someone played musical instruments or painted. Such a crowd is not surprising, because the weather was really amazing, which happened infrequently: clear sky, warm air and bright sun above your head. Maybe today will happen something good? Izaya looked at the crowd, covering his eyes with the hand "peak" from the sun, and thought what a dumb action Erika tell him to do. Karisawa thought for a moment, and finally her eyes sparkled with excitement. Everyone stood still, waiting.

“Kiss the first guy that comes around the corner!” the girl said. Izaya expected anything, but not this, not interaction with poor passers-by, who aren’t used to the extraordinary sense of humor of their company. Orihara already began to regret that he began to play cards with them. However, from a hard fujoshi such a turn of events is completely unsurprising. Not that he’s completely against this wish - why not? - but it will be terribly embarrassing. Rather playfully than from real indignation, Izaya raised his eyebrows, looking skeptically at Karisawa.

“Maybe you’ll have mercy on him?” Kadota looked at Erica first, then at his unlucky friend.

After a few seconds of silence, Izaya squinted slyly and, shrugging his shoulders, sighed doomedly.

“I hope he'll turns out to be handsome at least...” he muttered, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

The guys looked at him with anticipating smiles and sly eyes. This, perhaps, was the most interesting wish for today, at the same time strange and funny. The company didn’t know what to expect in a minute. He should kiss _the guy_ , and that’s exacerbate the situation. However, if Erica told Izaya to kiss the girl, perhaps it wouldn’t be so interesting and exciting. Everyone, of course, knew that Izaya could hardly be called straight, but it was impossible to say exactly who the poor stranger would be. Maybe he decided to hit in the face of Izaya for such impudence and tactlessness, who knows. Then it wouldn’t be so much fun…

However, Izaya wasn’t afraid and was look like he took the challenge. Orihara, perhaps for the last time, looked at his friends and then with a heavy step wandered to the corner of the building, delaying the moment of shame as much as possible. He carefully peered around the corner and noticed among the gray crowd a tall blond man, walking with a confident gait towards the arch. In Izaya’s and his friend’s direction.

When Izaya broke away from the wall and looked at the guy more attentively, a thought flashed through him that the guy was really “turned out to be handsome”. The student took a deep breath, already mentally prepared for a broken nose and the stunned eyes of passers-by, and took a step forward, blocking the way for the blond guy. The guy looked perplexedly at the Izaya, arched an inquiring brows. _"What beautiful eyes..."_ it was the last (he hopes, not in life) Izaya’s thought before he swallowed, came closer and stood on his toes, pulled the guy's embarrassed face behind the collar and kissed him timidly, squinting. Somewhere nearby, the approving hooting of the Izaya’s company was heard, and he felt the stranger's eyes widen in shock and his breathing went astray. And how his cheeks burn. Oh god.

The brunet began to worry, because the object of his compelled passion didn’t react in any way and, it seemed, didn’t even breathe. Izaya was already about to disgrace to pull away, when suddenly the stranger answered the kiss, wrapping his arms around stranger's waist. Orihara sooner felt than he saw the mouths of his friends open. From excitement, he nervously pressed closer to the stranger, which made him blush even more; the thought flashed through him that now the stranger is really going to kill him. But nothing terrible happened. Somehow imperceptibly the kiss turned into persistent, hot and deep, but at the same time it was somehow... calm. It’s as if it’s normal to kiss the random guy like this. Izaya's heart sank. His legs trembled, he pressed close and close to the stranger, looking for support, and his ability to think adequately seemed to evaporate: now his head is a complete mess. The blond guy, holding Izaya by the chin, forced him to open his mouth, and the kiss emigrated to french, causing Izaya to moan softly. Slow and soothing lip movements and gentle strokes on the neck and nape relaxed him, and he even freely threw his hands over the stranger's neck, drawing him closer.

Feeling the harsh smell of cigarettes on his lips and quietly inhaling a pleasant perfume, for some reason he felt more comfortable than ever, safe. From a stranger winnow an aura of reliability and strength, freedom and courage. This man was a complete stranger, but Izaya thought for a second that he had known him for a very long time.

It seemed like an eternity before the guys had to move away from each other, exhaling quietly and still clinging to each other’s foreheads. The blond didn’t let go the brunet, and Izaya looked at him confusedly, not knowing what to do. His gaze darted and it was scary to look into the stranger's eyes, while the blond, as if without any shadow of embarrassment, was looking at the guy in front of him, even smirking at something. Orihara thought he would die right here and now: in the arms of a stranger guy under his tenacious analyzing gaze. _Too awkward._

Izaya couldn’t stand the tense atmosphere and released the stranger, pulling away. The body was overwhelmed with coolness, the veil of bliss was lost and reality came down on the Izaya from all sides: the city sounds became louder and the landscape brighter; passers-by turning around with undisguised curiosity looking at two hugging guys in the square, annoyed. Izaya noticed that the blond angrily glanced at them, and they hastily turned away and retreated. Orihara grinned and looked at his forced partner. Now the realization of all the awkwardness and absurdity of this situation has come, and the blond, too, apparently understood this, which was noticeable by his gestures and facial expressions: he straightened his hair with an awkward movement of his hand and looked away, stepping back a step. Izaya would have been touched if he hadn’t felt exactly the same.

Suddenly the stranger jerked and pulled out a phone from his pocket. Someone called him, Izaya thought with relief and discontent at the same time. It was noticeable that the guy wasn’t happy with the call: looking at the mobile phone screen, he frowned and most likely thought to pick up the phone or not. With an exasperated sigh and a snap, he still decided to answer and raised an obscure look at the brunet.

“Yes?” The stranger’s voice was low and pleasant, and Izaya flinched because he heard him for the first time, and looked curiously at the guy in front of him. “Yeah, everything’s fine.” Slightly holding his eyes to Izaya, as if not wanting to lose him from the view, the blond nevertheless looked away and continued talking on the phone.

Izaya didn’t know what to do, leave or wait: both would be awkward, and therefore, in search of support, he turned to his friends with a saying expression on his face: "help." He was absolutely not surprised when he found them whistling with meaningful smiles. Orihara snaped annoyedly. Erica did it openly, which is not surprising, but even Kadota, always serious and rational, although trying to hide it, smiled into a fist. Traitors.

The blond continued to talk on the phone, Izaya's "friends" didn't submit ideas, and time passed. Orihara metal glance back and forth, torn between desires and self-preservation instinct. The kiss was promising, hot, and the way a stranger imperiously held him by the waist, the way he touched him, literally melted the consciousness of a brunet. Izaya thought with a grin that his touches remained burns on him, so he wanted only more. And this, by the way, is a scarecrow. He couldn't imagine what will happen when the guy stops his conversation, when his attention is again turned only to Izaya. After all, he has nothing to justify himself. All that was just between them was the consequences of his lost in cards, a joke, no more, and such things don't peacefully forgive. He was made clear that he has to stood put, while his own instinct for self-preservation loudly said to save his ass from this madhouse.

Izaya saw the only way out of this situation.

To escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm waves was passing to the groin, breaking through his body. Short nails pressed into his back, leaving deep traces turning into long scratches, which surprisingly just exciting him more. Shizuo burned, melted, and violently pushed deeper, wanting to merge once and for all with this fragile body and burn with it to hell. The brunet clung to him, bending in a wave and tirelessly repeated his name, breaking off on the last syllable.

“Shiz... Aah, damn... Mhnn, Shizuo!”

The trill of the alarm clock cut the rumor, Heiwajima violently cracked the mechanism, turning it off, and opened his eyes with a groan. He had already had this dream for a fucking week, exactly since that asshole had disappeared, when he have been distracted just for a minute. Shizuo still curses his friend who had called at a wrong time.

Before the guy ran away, Heiwajima noticed that he turned to the company of students giggling and looking at them gaily, and thought that they might know each other, but didn't dare to approach, and now he reproaches himself for the shyness that hasn't appeared on time. Or maybe this is due to the fact that they didn’t look quite normal... Anyway, what an idiot! How could he miss so stupidly his own... well, wouldn't want to call it the big word Fate, but yes, it was it. He should at least to try, it didn't make worse. Through this company he could find his failed lover. What were you thinking, Shizuo? “Well, about the same thing,” the consciousness sarcastically threw up when the blond man got to the bathroom with an impressive erection. Like in the old days of the hormonal boom.

Shizuo stood under the shower and turned on the water, taking a deep breath. Consciousness, as if mocking, threw memories of a fragile body in his hands, shaking eyelashes and an embarrassed blush on the cheeks. And eyes. When the brunet opened his eyes, Shizuo felt like he died in it. The hand itself was reached for under the elastic of the pants, caressing the scrotum, and the blond sucked in a long breath, squeezing his hand a little. He imagined these lips and tongue again, but now on his cock. Yes, he already saw the guy kneeling before him, completely naked, no less excited than himself, and looked at him with his delightful fucking eyes. In a blond's head, a stranger skillfully caressed him with his gentle mouth, giving himself only to Shizuo, and...

The blond looked melancholy at the whitish drops that the water washed away and drained into the sewers, and once again reflected on the reasons for this behavior of the brunet. Why did he kiss him? Why exactly him? Why did he run away? Some why, why, why, but no clues and guesses. The brunet burst into his life like a whirlwind, and shook the usual rhythm of his life, turning consciousness upside down. No, it couldn't be “love at first sight”, but something in that guy was such that it beckoned, made Shizuo want to meet again, and not just once. For a lifetime.

Heiwajima angrily snaped, ruffling his hair, and scolded himself for such thoughts like a snotty schoolgirl who was reading shojo manga a lot. Shizuo began to wash himself faster, remembering that time wasn’t rubber and that he might be late for his job. He came out of the shower and began to pack up, putting off gloomy thoughts to hell.

Heiwajima Shizuo was born into a quite religious family, where it was customary to visit the church often, especially on important holidays or just when life was definitely going to hell. Calling for higher powers in trouble is like he was a weak, to whom the blond never ranked himself, but now, maneuvering in the crowd on the way to job, he sincerely prayed to all the Gods. He really didn't want to aggravate an acute problem or start new ones. No, seriously, please.

“We fucked your prayers,” answered him from The Heaven, probably taking masturbation in the bathroom with thoughts of a stranger for a serious sin. For which, however, he immediately flew punishment.

“Shi~zu~chan!”

The young man stoped walk from this voice and suddenly felt a desire to fuck his job and his clients and even himself, 'cause if Naomi came to him to job... It was too late to take time and pretending that he didn’t hear, because even blind saw how he frozed. And yet, perhaps, you need to explaine: Naomi Ryunosuke was a regular customer in the bar in which he was listed as a barman. A rather small one, even for a Japanese woman, with poisonous purple hair and an artificial tan, she completely destroyed the concept of female beauty, somehow inspiring Shizuo with the idea that he would sleep better with some guy from the list of his regular customers than even kiss her. Although, of course, he wanted to kiss specifically one guy... So. In general, however, he had to be polite and gentle: firstly, because of work ethics, secondly, while sitting out at the far table, the girl left good tips, and thirdly, he simply didn't want to lose such a favorite job because of such stupidity. So he had to endure and wave back in greeting and squeeze out a semblance of a friendly smile, swallowing a hated nickname. Lord, how did she get to the idea of calling him that stupid name?..

“Shizu-chan, I would like to confess to you...” she began shyly. The girl drove her foot along the asphalt and tugged at the hem of an ugly and too short dress, looking down somewhere.

“Yes, even in betrayal of the state, I don't give a fuck at all,” Heiwajima thinks, but he's tactfully silent, preferring to look somewhere on a crowded street. The movement there doesn't stop even for a second, the clothes of passers-by are replete with its diversity, and he involuntarily squints at him, trying to focus on something. There's a girl in an elegant green dress talking with a man in a white suit, a couple of schoolchildren are sitting not far from them near the fountain - obviously, a date, but the blond can't see them better because of the fragile male figure that has become in the middle of the road. What a strange jacket, very similar to a student’s uniform, it painfully reminds him of someth...

“Hey you bastard, stop!”

Naomi shivers and looks at the blond with complete misunderstanding and a certain insult that she was so rudely interrupted, but Shizuo doesn't give a fuck about this girl, he doesn't notice this and runs out of the alley, heading for the brunet, who, obviously, he called out. No, that's for sure he, definitely, even the clothes are the same! The blond lights up with the idea of grabbing him by the shoulders and asking him what the hell it all was, why he escaped, and then to attack his lips with a kiss. Or conversely... Uhm, stop, what?

Brunet, noticing the figure rushing in his direction, quickly realized what's going on, so he jumped away and ran away, when Shizuo was left with fucking five meters! Shouting something at such a pace of running meant fucking knocking down his breath, and then the blond would certainly never see him again. Missing this asshole again was an unacceptable luxury, so he just continued to run, hoping that the guy would be the first who fizzle out.

However, the guy seems to be from a fearless sort. It seemed that with every step his energy only increased. The jacket must have uncomfortably fluttered on the run, but this fact didn't stop the brunet from running away with enviable persistence from Shizuo, furious with such behavior. But it seems that the guy wasn't very looking around or paying attention to the surrounding reality, because suddenly at great speed a motorcycle flashed past his face. This confused him, and he froze right in the middle of the road, pondering what had just nearly died. Shizuo took advantage of such a hitch, having already managed to catch up with the guy, and took him by the collar, dragging him from the road into some narrow alley.

Frightened, the brunet said a little “Ouch” when he was pressed firmly against the wall (now he certainly won't go anywhere!), while Shizuo was busy restoring his breath. After half a minute, he more or less calmed down and, looking directly into the guy’s eyes, blurted out with displeasure:

“Are you a fucking athlete or something?!”

The student raised an eyebrow in surprise, really expecting not _this_ question, but decided to answer: “I used to run from dogs often...”

Heiwajima first looked at him puzzledly, and then grinned loudly. “What the hell, seriously...”

Shizuo laughed for half a minute, looking at the offended look and blushing brunet, and then hugged his face with his hands and kissed him softly, feeling the burning cheeks of his partner with his fingertips, mentally touching. He kissed him for a long time and softly, putting all his gentleness and missing for the guy into this kiss. A familiar sense of the correctness of what was happening enveloped him again, and it was felt almost physically. The barman wanted to ask an to say a lot of things, but now wasn't up to it. Jeez, it was impossible to tear himrself away from this lips. Sweet as candy. Perhaps Shizuo hadn't kissed more pleasantly before this moment, apart from the previous one. He had been waiting for this for so long, and now he couldn't stop.

With difficulty Shizuo got away from desired lips, remembered something very important.

“What's your name?” Barman was looking with interest on the panting and attractive guy in front of him, who was embarrassingly adjusting his shirt collar.

“Orihara Izaya.” The guy raised the head, meeting with a mishmash of feelings in the honey eyes opposite. _What a beautiful..._ God, he seems to be fallen in love.

“Izaya.“ He smacked the name on his lips. Sounds great. “Well, I'm Heiwajima Shiz--”

“Shizu-chan, I know, yeah.” Sly eyes looked to Heiwajima and a smile played on his lips. Jeez, did the guy really hear Naomi call him?

“Hey, don't call me that.” Shizuo, as it seemed to him, was threateningly looking at his partner, which had absolutely no effect on him, and even had the opposite one: Izaya only smiled wider. And where did his shyness go? The blond man raised his eyes to heaven, thinking that he'd have to come to terms with some of the guy's flaws. Hm, but to Naomi he was absolutely categorical. Does this mean that Izaya is special?

_Absolutely._


	3. Chapter 3

As it expected from someone who absorbed in passion, into the apartment they burst in unceasingly kissing, casually closing the door to some lock, tangled in their legs and hastily pulled clothes off from each other. Shizuo pressed Izaya against the wall in the hallway, assertively kissing and trying to cope with the stupid buttons on the lover's shirt. Now he hated required uniforms and official appearance in colleges as never before. While Izaya didn't want to strain, so he just tore half of the buttons and eagerly pulled a vest and a snow-white shirt from the barman, starting to unzip his fly.

Finally, having pulled the unlucky element of the wardrobe from the brunet, Shizuo broke away from his lips and put his knee between the Izaya's legs and pressed on the groin, making Orihara uncontrollably loudly moan from surprise, which caused Shizuo a smug, cheeky grin. His hands unceremoniously pawing the Izaya’s ass through the too thin pants, which made brunet languidly sigh and put his head back to wall giving access to his defenseless soft skin. Heiwajima went down with hot kisses and possessive bites to the collarbone and neck that finally opened to him, and Izaya let out a hot moan again, impatiently squeezing the partner's shoulders.

It wasn't the time now to clarify the relationship, but Shizuo was never a specialist in identifying the right moments, so he pulled pants off the guy, watching him get out of them, and then exhaled hotly in his ear: “Why did you kissed me in that day?”

Izaya grimaced with displeasure, looking reproachfully at the face in front of him. “Fuck, why did you decided to find it out _right now_? Mhnn...” Shizuo bit him over his shoulder, presenting this as an argument, so the brunet with displeasure had to begin to explain his behavior on that ill-fated (or not so?) day. “I played cards on a wish with my friends”. Shizuo pulled away and began to carefully look into the eyes opposite. “Well. and I lost, as you might have guessed”. Izaya swallowed under the stern gaze of a partner, but then he pulled himself together and smiled innocently. Why is Shizuo so serious? Was he really offended that Izaya had kissed him not out of pure love and inconceivable passion?

“I see”. Shizuo suddenly grinned slyly. “And how often you guys plays cards on wishes _like that_ , huh?” Heiwajima slowly and teasingly caressed the brunet through his underwear, makes him breathe and moan as he exhales. “Answer me”.

“This one was the first time...” Obviously, the blond man chose not a right time for interrogation again, but, apparently, Shizuo didn't thought so. Without stopping his movements, he came close to the Izaya's lips, not kissing, but only breathing hotly. Izaya decided to take the lead in the kiss, but the barman didn't let him to, pulling back with a grin. “And the last one! God, can you just stop being an asshole and continue what we begun?!”

Shizuo laughed triumphantly, but Izaya didn't let him continue to do this, irritably pulling him by the back of his head and shutting him up with a deep kiss. Heiwajima pulled from the brunet and from himself the last elements of clothing and grabbed him by the hips, pressing him harder against the wall. Izaya embraced him with his legs, already quite eagerly rubbing his groin against the Shizuo's torso and softly groaning in his ear.

“Do you have a bed?” He hugged the blond by the neck, panting.

“I'm afraid, we won't get to it.” Shizuo with a certain hint put his fingers to the Izaya's mouth, and he immediately began to lick them. To lick so damn hot and professionally that Shizuo began to doubt that his lover didn't work as a porn star. Izaya dipped blond's fingers deeply into his mouth and licked wet, softly moaning and looking into the blond's eyes with a blurred look. Holy fuck. The brunet looked so depraved and desirable that Shizuo thought that he'd very, very like to see this mouth on something else. Umm, maybe later. “Damn, I can't take it anymore.”

Heiwajima took out his fingers and put them lower, to partner's ass, starting the damn stretch. He gently pushed his finger inside, carefully watching the reaction. He didn't want to cause inconvenience to the partner, but in this case this couldn't be avoided. Izaya grabbed hold of the man's shoulders, hiding his face in the partner's neck. He bit his lips and moaned painfully at times, but desire and lust minimized the pain, so after a couple of minutes the brunet start to sit on Shizuo's fingers himself. Heiwajima couldn't wait, but he restrained himself, covering with the bites brunet's neck, ears, collarbones, shoulders - Izaya's whole body was slowly but surely covered by hickeys and bite marks. The blond touched something inside his lover, and Orihara threw up, he moaned loudly and high, immediately starting to breathe heavily and move his hips towards.

Izaya eagerly pulled Heiwajima's hair. “C'mon, Sh-Shizuo, I'm ready now... Aaah...”

Shizuo purposefully began to stroke that place and fuck his partner with fingers slowly but teasingly, causing Izaya to moan and tremble uncontrollably. Heiwajima breathed hotly in his neck, trembling with impatience, but enjoyed the reaction of his partner so much that he decided to enjoy it a little more. He liked to give pleasure much more than to receive it. His ears burned from Izaya's dirty and hot moans and his hands enjoyed the tremble of brunet's hips.

“P-please...” Izaya's voice was very high, he began to helplessly scratching Shizuo's back.

Shizuo's eyes darkened, and all thoughts flew out of his head when he heard this groan. Waiting is no longer possible. The barman put out his fingers and started to cautiously, but with his usual impatience entering to desired body. Shizuo gave the guy a little moment to used to the foreign feeling, and then began a slow forward movement. "Fuck, you feels so good..."

The barman had touched _that place_ with his cock now, and Izaya threw back his head and _loudly_ moaned, covering his eyes with a pleasure. He felt his hips tremble, so he hugged Heiwajima tightly, moving towards him and moaning with every his exhalation. Shizuo realized that the penetration angle was chosen correctly and began to move more confidently. Deeper, faster... Izaya buried his fingers in the man’s wheat hair, pulling him closer to him.

Heiwajima lustfully licked his lips and, looking at the body in front of him, could no longer take his eyes off: the lustful blush blossomed on Izaya's cheeks, his hair was disheveled, his eyes were covered in ecstasy, and from wet mouth going out fucking awesome moans. Unable to withstand such a view, the barman dug to his mouth with a hot kiss. Izaya opened his mouth, allowing Shizuo to let his tongue in. Shizuo was lost in a hot kiss, holding the guy tightly to himself and touching him everywhere, forcing him to snuggle closer. Brunet delightedly caught the sighs and barely audible moans of a partner; his hands in barman's hair tremble, so he puts them on Shizuo’s shoulders, beginning to massage slowly but firmly, which causes his partner to tremble.

Now kisses have become their favorite pastime. Perhaps, it was even more intimate than sex, something that proved their openness and sincerity to each other, because it was the first thing with what their relationship began. The kiss was the starting point. Who knew that a simple joke would turn into this? None of them believed in love at a first sight, but what is it then? They didn't want to put labels, so it doesn't care how to call it now. The main thing is that they're together now. Each of them was happy that Izaya lost to the cards, that Erica told him to do that embarrassment wish, that Shizuo was the one who was a _needed_ passer-by in that day.

The room was filled with moans and lustfully sighs. Orihara lightly slammed against the wall with every friction, Shizuo wheezed excitedly in his ear, squeezing his hips tightly. _(There seems to remain marks later...)_ The movements are accelerated, the amplitude of them is increases, and it's no longer clear whose moan or sigh it is. After a few frictions Izaya couldn't stand it and, shrinking and trembling, comes with a moan to Shizuo's mouth and squeezing his hair tightly. After a couple of frictions the barman, biting Orihara’s lower lip to blood, follows his partner and comes inside him, roaring.

Sweet languor spills over their bodies, and rolls pleasure tiredness. The brunet, apparently intending to fall asleep right in the arms of his lover, slowly sniffed, relaxed covering his eyes. Oh, this won't work. The blond pulled him slightly away from him.

“Well, and why the fuck you ran away in that day?” Shizuo with simulated anger looked at the guy. Izaya, feeling blood on his lips, raised his eyebrows vulgary and began to lick it. The barman didn't let him do this alone and joined the process.

“Mm... I didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from you.”

“So you decided to escape,” Shizuo delivered the verdict, nodding to himself. “Like a coward”. Brunet turned away resentfully, which made his partner laugh. It seems that brunet definitely didn't want to call his stupid behavior a cowardly escape.

Heiwajima patted him in the hair and, deciding to move to the bedroom, threw the brunet over his shoulder, making him squeak indignantly.

“Hey! Put me down! Wait, my pants! At least let me take my pants!..”

“You won’t need them more,” Shizuo said with a mockery before he threw the guy on the bed.

* * *

“Are you kidding me?!” Erika shouted at the whole car, with wide eyes looking at the phone.

Izaya had just sent a photo to their general chat, which shows him making the sigh V with his fingers and smiling broadly, next to the sleeping... _that_ blond man! Orihara also sent a five-minute voice message, where with his usual exaggerated emotions and exclamations he told a story that had just happened to him. With all the details. The guys were tactfully silent, apparently from shock, but Erika squealed with delight.

“Life didn't prepare me for this...” Kadota muttered, taking off his hat. Togusa and Walker nodded, with a distant look staring into an empty space.

How the fate turns unexpectedly sometimes, huh?


End file.
